


The Bargain

by Buggo_Writes, LadyNoir



Series: A Risqué AU [2]
Category: Silmarillion, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of selling daughters, Multi, Parental Abuse, Suggestive Themes, mentions of abuse, sex trade, sex trade mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: This is the 'origin' chapter for Anariel and Alexandra's start in the houses of Arafinwe and the house of Feanaro, when they come to the palace for the first time.Takes place in the years of the treesNot tied to Flaming Hearts
Relationships: Arafinwe/Alexandra, Arafinwe/oc, Feanaro/Anariel, Feanor/Anariel, Feanor/OC, Finarfin/Alexandra, Finarfin/OC, Fëanáro/OC
Series: A Risqué AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: A Silmarillion Risqué AU





	The Bargain

The throne room was grander than anything that either twin could ever imagine; they had never been to court, despite their father’s social standing- today was their first official appearance. Their parents had always been wary of their public appearances, due to their strange abilities they were kept secluded to their families country manor where they could learn to control themselves and keep themselves from attracting unwanted attention. Frankly, they were concerned as to why they were brought along this time- it was no more special than anytime before. However when their father had been preparing to leave, he had their servants pack up Anariel and Alexandra’s best clothing with no valid explanation. Then proceeded to dress them in newer, more beautiful gowns, that could not have been for any old court appearance, but the day was too early for them to be going to a ball of some sort.

The entire trip into the city their parents had slowly become increasingly nervous, to the point their mother refused to look at them. Anariel and Alexandra had quickly begun debating the reason via osanwe, a mental link between the two that was stronger than most due to their twin connection. They dissected their parents' recent behaviors and arguments, most having to do with money and social status; there were few things that their parents loved more than their coffers and position in the royal court- and the twins long ago became uncertain of where they stood. In the beginning of their lives, they would be doted on and spoiled rotten, they were taught by the top governess’s and dressed in the finest silks gold could buy. But as they grew older and their abilities began to manifest, their parents became more distant, it was almost obvious the fear that they had. They continued to be dolled up and given a proper (even higher than most) education, but it was more for their parents bragging rights to others than to benefit their daughters.

Alexandra and Anariel were unsure as to how they had been produced by such cowardly and selfish people, there were rumors that they were not a product of that marriage at all- but they refused to accept it. The truth was still scarier than the lie that they had learned to accept. They wondered what it was that made their parents nervous this time, but given what they knew of them, and their arguments, it was not long before the twins were able to come to a conclusion. They had dug themselves deep in debt with their lavish spending and insatiable need to be liked in court and whatever it was that they were going to do in Tirion was tied to this. Once they came to this conclusion, their minds went to how their parents were planning to resolve this debt and what they had to do with it. Whatever the solution was, they had a feeling in their gut that it would be detrimental.

When they came to the steps to the Palace of Finwe, King of the Noldor, their anxiety was nearly palpable- the entire family- though their parents were on edge for a different reason. Anariel tried to distract herself, holding Alex’s hand, she followed the guards that led them down a maze of halls larger than life, filled with beautiful art and architecture. She had always had a love for art, and used this to somewhat successfully distract herself from the feeling of impending doom. Alex tried to let herself be swept away in her sister's thoughts and observations of colors and patterns, but the vicinity around them began to cool to a temperature that would be considered abnormal for summertime. Her hands began to form a light frost, but Anariel never minded; a light mist quickly formed around their hands as she adapted to the change, giving her twins hand a reassuring squeeze. Anariel was worried too, but was a fraction better at keeping her powers in check as dangerous as ice could be, the damage of fire was hardly ever redeemable...a lesson they learned early in life.

The family came to stand before a large door, at least three stories high, intricate swirling designs decorated the panels, covered in a coating of gold. There was no doubt as to what lay behind that door which showed the power and prestige of the ones who lived within the palace. That and the guards who watched their every move; they became painfully aware that they were not just here for a normal appearance. 

“Mother, please, just tell us what is going on.” Anariel pleaded, her mask showing a slight break, Alexandra was the type to close herself off, whereas Ana had the tendency to get...snappy. It was not surprising that she was the first to vocalize their discomfort- though Alex was showing her own through her ice.

“You will find out soon enough.” She said sternly, since the problems with money started, the doting and overly affectionate mother they had known had turned into a bit of a bitch. “Stay quiet, and for Eru’s sake, control your...selves.” She had never really known how to properly discuss their abilities. 

Alex could see her mother and father shivering, Anariel had never bothered to try and stabilize the effects of her sister around her parents. They deserved to feel what their daughters were capable of- to an extent. “This isn’t fair-”

“You heard your mother, behave yourself.” Their father cut her off with a threatening tone. “You are about to be in the presence of King Finwe himself- do not shame your family.”

Before more could be said, the grand door before them was opened and they all held their breath as they were ushered forward. Anariel’s eyes darted all around the room- her focus being more on the continued beauty of the architecture than those around her. Alex couldn’t help but to notice the regal strangers standing on the dias before them, all of which held themselves on a high pedestal and made her feel judged straight away. Her family was in no way ‘low class’ but they could feel the difference between the royalty and nobility, and suddenly Anariel and Alexandra could understand why their parents had become so nervous. They had been dressed in their best clothes, and the twins moreso, primed and polished as if they were artworks to be sold to the highest bidder, but the Royal Line of Finwe was at a level Anariel and Alex were sure they could never achieve. It was not even in the way that they were dressed- though that played a part- but the aura they held, the stature was enough to show the difference. 

There was no introduction on the Royal families part- it was not necessary. Finwe sat upon his golden throne, dressed in a regal violet color, a color so deep and rich neither Anariel or Alexandra had seen on cloth. It must have been a color reserved only for the King of the Noldor, his hair was silken and long, from what they could tell it fell clear down to his knees, adorned with jewels that matched his robes. To his left sat his first wife a beauty beyond words who’s ramen was silver as her hair, Miriel Therinde, mother of the first born prince Feanaro, reborn after her soul spent countless years healing in the comfort of Mandos with the tenderness of Nienna to wash away the tiredness that weighed down her spirit. To Finwe’s right was his second wife, Indis, golden and beautiful in her own right, tall and regal, mother of Finwe’s second and third sons, Nolofinwe and Arafinwe, and their daughters Findis and Irime. The Valar had granted Finwe the exception to their laws of only one marriage when Miriel had fallen ill, thinking that her fea would not recover from birthing the Spirit of Fire. It was a scandal the day that she walked out of those halls; and even more so when Indis accepted her old friend to stand alongside her and her now husband as the first polyamorous relationship known to Arda. 

Indis’ children stood to her right, in order of birth, though only her son’s were present. Nolofinwe held an odd look of distaste that immediately left a sour taste in Alexandra’s mouth, she was not sure the cause of it quite yet, but the judgement that radiated from him was heavy. It was a shame; he was quite handsome, a regal face like his father with strong features and dark hair that was waist length. If it weren’t for his scowl, Alexandra may have swooned. His younger brother, Arafinwe was as beautiful as his brother was handsome, with softer facial features and blond hair he inherited from his mother that curled and nearly seemed unruly. Feanaro was to his mother's side, though as Alexandra and Anariel’s family approached and bowed respectfully, he stepped forward. He held a fierce expression, his grey eyes were sharp and observant, Anariel could practically feel him searching her soul when his gaze met hers. The temperature took a turn towards the warmer side, Alexandra’s ice was no longer the one in danger of causing a scene. Feanaro was striking to them (Anariel at least) he had his father’s darker features of hair and grey eyes, thick furrowed brows, but had his mother’s sharper features. She was not sure if his fire was literal or metaphorical but she could practically feel it calling to her. 

Rather than the king, his father, taking the lead in conversation, Feanaro stepped forward, “Lord, Lady.” he greeted their parents curtly, not even using their names as if he could care less.

Anariel and Alexandra’s bond was silent as they tried to make sense of it all, “Your Majesty, King Finwe- Highness Prince Feanaro- it is an honor to be here-”

“Neither my father nor I have time to exchange pleasantries. Let us get this business over with so that we can attend more important duties.” the Prince interrupted. 

Their father flinched, but did not argue, the twins found it demeaning, and as much as their parents had made their lives of late...difficult, it hurt to see their father act so cowardly, “of course, may I introduce my daughters to you then?”

The nissi shared a look between themselves, there was only one reason they could logically come to with their fathers wording and the simple gathering- but it still did not make sense. It was possible that they were going to discuss potential engagement between the twins and two of Feanaro’s sons. They were mature now, it was actually surprising that their parents had yet to have them start going to palace events more often to find a ner to court- perhaps this was the reason? Though...they found that relatively unlikely as well; their family was high nobility, their father’s father had been one of the first to awaken in Cuivienen and knew King Finwe long before he was king. But their father had not kept the same standing in the King's eyes, having instead fallen into the indulgences of the wealthy and obtained far more debt than he was willing to admit. There were families in better standing, with daughters that were seemingly much more suitable for Feanaro’s ilk. 

Feanaro did not speak, but looked expectant, so their mother stepped forward and between the two, breaking the comforting hold they had on one another, but was quick to drop their hands when she pulled them closer to the dais. Feanaro’s eyes lingered on her hands curiously for a brief second as she shook her hands after quickly releasing her daughters, one hand was covered in a light frost, the other was an irritated red. He did not question this however and let their mother introduce them and flaunt their achievements. They wisely stayed quiet in their confusion.

“Alexandra and Anariel are fraternal twins, though they still look quite similar,” she explained, backing away as Feanaro came closer to get a better look. Alexandra did her best to remain still, keeping her hands to her side and barely able to hide her shaking under his stern gaze. He said nothing to her, though she knew that he noticed how within a foot of her the air had grown crisp and cool, “but Alexandra’s eyes hold a unique mixture of brown and blue, her hair is straighter but still waves gently at the bottojm and a shade or two darker than her sisters. She is a gifted singer and can play most instruments that you put in front of her. She is a bit more reserved than her sister, but I assure you that she is great company once she warms up to you.”

Feanaro circled her once, then turned to her sister, Alexandra oddly did not feel jealous that he seemed to pay more attention to her and felt guilty about her relief, “Anariel’s eyes are primarily brown as well, but hold an undertone of what I can only describe as golden in a similar pattern to Alexandra’s blue. Her hair is curly and lighter with tones of auburn. She is an artist who has works hanging in the halls of Taniquetil and our social butterfly.” When she could be, it was not often their parents let them speak to anyone outside of their household.

“Beautiful daughters,” his gaze lingered on the flame that matched his for a moment before he strode back to the dais, “I can see their value.”

“Then do we have a deal?” Their father spoke up from behind them. 

Anariel and Alexandra both could not hide their worry now, “father, what do you mean-”

“Do not interrupt your father,” their mother chided, giving a harsh look.

Feanaro paid no attention, “did you sign the document sent to your residence last week agreeing to the amount offered?”

“What?” Anariel said, more authority in her voice than before, Feanaro looked at her with a raised brow, but turned his attention back to their father, ignoring her purposefully.

A circle of ice began to form at Alexandra’s feet, only melting when it met her sister's heat, “what is going on?”

“Yes, it’s been signed and handed to the palace clerk for filing.” their father continued.

“You have no issues with the amount or counter bids?” Feanaro questioned, a cruel smile growing on his lips.

Anariel could feel her legs shaking- it was becoming painfully clear what was happening now- she could feel her sister’s own anger and confusion growing. At the situation, at their parents, at the arrogance of both parties and the nonchalance of the encounter that would no doubt be life changing. 

“No, I do not, Your Highness has been more than generous in his offer and I will accept this gracefully.” their father bowed, and their mother came to stand beside him without so much of a glance at their daughters. 

“Very well,” Feanaro clasped his hands, guards came from their posts around the room, “then the deal is finalized, your daughters are now mine to do with as I wish and no longer your wards and your debt is now forgiven.”

Anariel was the first to show her rage, her sister felt the same surge of emotions but they had different ways of showing this; Anariel was more one to act out whereas Alexandra began to shut down and build her walls of ice to protect herself. The gold in her eyes was molten and glowing as she turned her fury to her parents, tears were at her eyes, but turned to sizzling mist before they could completely fall. Alexandra held onto her sister, keeping her from launching herself at the ones breaking her heart, Alex was shaking, from rage or sorrow, she was not sure. Though she held onto Anariel, her now frozen skin hissing as her arms held firm at her sisters waist, it was not enough to keep flames from bursting around the nissi and their parents.

“ _ What is the meaning of this _ ?” Her voice was dangerous and low, her own arms circled her cold sister, in a subconscious attempt to ‘cool’ her temper and hold herself back. 

Their parents were trembling, Alexandra had frozen their feet to the spot before the flames erupted, so they could not leave as fast as they had desired. “Y-you sold us?” her voice was quiet, her own cool fury may not have been as visible as Anariel’s but where the flames weren’t, her ice was- flurries of it began to fall from the ceiling. “Like cattle? Are we not your daughters?”

Gasps could be heard around the room at the show of such abilities. Quendi could have magic, to varying degrees, but they had seen them to this extent- not in elemental form at least, only the first born were capable of such physical manifestation (there was also rumor of the son’s of Finwe holding this power, but no solid proof). The family was not paying attention to the palace residence however; parents focused on surviving this encounter, and daughters caught up in their outrage. 

“And for what? To settle a debt?” Alexandra continued,refusing to let her voice break as her heart was, “are we not your children? Greater than any treasure?”

  
  


“You are no children of ours!” Their mother spat bitterly, much like Anariel, she was hot tempered, and even trapped in a metaphorical corner, she refused to back down, “you are monsters! You’re terrifying powers are no longer our burden-”

Anariel’s grip around Alexandra tightened at this venomous confession, feeling her sister's confusion and hurt. She was in just as much pain, not understanding how the loving parents they once had changed so dramatically. Was it really their strange powers that caused this riff to grow? Did the fear in their parents really outweigh their love for their children? 

“Leave.” Finwe finally spoke, rising from his throne, his voice held a tone of control and absoluteness. He raised the staff that had been at his side, and let it fall onto the marble of the dais with a resolute thud. In an instant, the fires that circled the family blew away, and ice released its prisoners, an ancient magic cleansed the room. “You got what you came for, you are dismissed from this throne room, and from court gatherings. There is no room for such selfishness and cowardice within the court of Tirion.”

Anariel could hear them arguing against the King’s verdict, with more emotion than they showed while advertising their daughters to his son, but her mind was incapable of caring. Now her focus was on Feanaro, “what are your intentions for my sister and I?”

Feanaro finally gave her his attention, though he paused before replying, admiring the fire in her eyes, finding it enticing, “I will explain everything to you over afternoon tea.” He left the room without another word, following the guards that guided their parents from the room. 

The twins watched incredulously, their hearts and minds running, not quite believing what just happened. Neither could summon more than a whisper of their strength after whatever it was King Finwe had done, so when another set of guards came to them, they had no choice but to follow. The rest of the royal family had broken into hushed arguments, unfortunately Alexandra could not hear what they were discussing, whether they were for or against the deal that had just been struck. Though they had to know at least a little before the meeting was called, perhaps seeing the emotion in the nissi’s reaction was enough to sway them to take the twins side of things? Could they still have a chance of getting out of this? Of course...even if they did, where would they go? They could not possibly go back to their parents' country estate- Anariel would roast them alive, and Alexandra would be the one to freeze them to the spot so she could do it properly. 

Anariel was still arguing, the guard had a rougher grip on her compared to Alexandra and refused to listen to her commands that turned into pleas, “let me go! I refuse this bargain! I am a free nis, not some livestock- I refuse!”

But no one listened.

******

The door was locked. Anariel had tried to unlock it with a hairpin to no avail, their powers were still slightly muted from whatever spell Finwe had cast, and although they were slowly returning; it was not fast enough. Anariel took a seat, her fire only made the handle of the door uncomfortably hot to touch, and her hairpin broke in the lock, she sat at the small table where tea had been readied for them and began to disassociate, refusing to cry more than she already had. She had begun to realize that fighting this would be fruitless, and she had to save her energy for whatever was coming next. Alexandra paced the room, though she did not try the door as her sister had, she could not sit still, she had checked the window of the room as well that led to a garden- locked. She knew as well as Anariel that at this point in time, they had no capability to fight their fate- maybe it was possible that they were over analyzing what was going on. Yes, they had been ‘purchased’ by the Crowned Prince, but that did not necessarily mean he had ill intentions… Alexandra knew of his keen mind and thirst for knowledge, perhaps he had heard of their abilities and simply wished to study them- even help them grow and tame them. 

But she doubted this.

A click at the door and the sound of Anariels broken hair pin bouncing against marble pulled their attention. Feanaro entered the room on his own; no guard or other royal along with him, he did not hold any shame nor apprehension in what had occurred merely an hour ago. He strode into the room with confidence, observing the two for a moment as they sized him up as well. Anariel snapped from her daze and glared at him, as if it would be possible for her to torch him where he stood, though their spirits were too alike and she would have no luck. Alexandra stayed in a far corner, her gaze was cold, filled with distrust and malice, if looks could simply kill, Feanaro would possibly be on his way to Mandos that very moment. They had surprisingly remained quite tame for what he expected- only damaging a lock and warping the doorknob with heat but he could feel their intent. He would have to be relatively quick in talking to them and moving them before his father’s spell wore off.

“Greetings to you, Anariel, Alexandra,” he spoke politely, but they still did not trust them, “I have come to discuss the terms of your time in my care.”

“Whatever it is you want, we will not agree,” Anariel snapped, refusing to stand for the prince as etiquette required, “My sister and I had no say in this agreement and are not objects to be sold.”

“According to the laws of the Quendi, a nis is considered her parents' ward until she is either married or capable of financially supporting herself.” Feanaro said matter of factly, “and the parents are able to make judgement for that nis whereas they see fit and in the best interest of their daughter.”

“That still does not constitute a monetary exchange for said nis!” Anariel countered. “It is morally wrong and in no way is considered in our ‘best interest’.”

“Ah, but it is. Your parents are no longer financially able to support either of you, and since you are not wed and still their charge, they must do what is in your best interest and give custody to one they know and trust can offer that support.” he countered, “as for the exchange of gold, it is not ‘payment’ for goods, which although you both are quite fine treasures, you are not objects as you stated. It is simply a sign of good will and an assurance that I am capable of caring for your needs.”

“That is a damned twisted take on that law, which is extremely outdated.” Anariel refused to back down, Alexandra stood in the corner, watching this debate, unsure as to whether she wanted to cheer her sister on, or ask her to stop, fearing the Prince's temper would break and he took it out on her.

“Outdated or not, the law still stands and has not been redacted by the Valar, so it is still applicable.” Feanaro kept his cool, even seeming to find amusement in the argument, “and I do not see why you should be so upset. I could in fact support anything you desire to do or have, you will have much more freedom than you ever had with your parents- to an extent, of course. So long as you do as I say, then you will never find yourself wanting or without.”

“Our parents gave us anything we asked for and more-”

“Did they?” Feanaro stepped closer, refusing to break eye contact, Anariel still refusing to stand, “tell me Anariel, were you ever allowed to make friends?” he watched her brow furrow, “other than your sister of course- and the occasional maid. Were you allowed to leave your parents estate other than the rare times they took you to show off in court? Sure they showered you in gifts of beautiful trinkets and clothes while they could, but that has started to stop as well, hasn’t it? Around the time your father began gambling to cope with his nagging wife, and your mother started drinking to deal with the fact she could no longer handle you and Alexandra. And then even the affection they once gave you, how they treated you as if you were a gift sent from Eru began to change, when they became afraid of you.”

Anariel stood now, quickly launching herself forward and swinging her hand back to smack the prince across the face. Alexandra gasped, too late to stop her rash sister from doing something that could very well end in severe punishment, “how dare you.”

Feanaro’s eyes were wide with shock, though after a second, he was impressed, holding his cheek, and grinning, “my, it has been a while since someone last raised a hand to me, let alone a nis.”

“Anariel!” Alexandra called her sister's attention away, giving her an astounded look, the osanwe bond was loud with scolding and worry from her twin,  _ watch your temper! He...he does have a point. _

_ Too late.  _ Anariel knew it was a mistake the moment it happened, but once she was triggered to fight, it was rare she had self restraint, that’s what Alexandra was for- usually she was able to cool her sister off, but they were both too frazzled to really pay attention.  _ Our parents did love us- in their own way- they did what they did to protect us, you know how horrid others can be to those of us who are different. _

_ You are right, but so is he...they used to love us...now they are just afraid. They only wanted to protect themselves, not us.  _ Alexandra hated him for saying it, but as much as she did, he had a point. And she respected that he did not sugarcoat it.

“Do not fret, Alexandra, your sister will be…punished properly for her insolence.” Feanaro stood straight again, “and I will have you watch, so that you learn a lesson from her actions.”

“Try me, Prince.” Anariel glowered, her anger beginning to outweigh her sense. 

“Don’t you lay a hand on her.” Alexandra felt herself growing defensive as well.

“Ai, and what will you do about it, your sister so far seems to have more gall-” As he stepped forward, reaching out to grab for Anariel he was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

A column of ice shot up from the floor between them, coming to an angular point between his legs, Alexandra’s hands were covered in a thin veil of ice, “do not underestimate me. You and her might be of like spirit and power, and even if you can tolerate her flames, my ice can pierce your skin before you have the chance to melt it.”

Feanaro took a receding step, glaring at Alexandra, “that is awfully bold of you to assume.”

Anariel took a deep breath, thankful for her sister's interruption, giving her the time to calm herself, “what is exactly you plan on doing with us now that you have ‘custody’?” She tried to divert his attention from Alexandra again, knowing that neither were back to the power they needed to be to properly defend themselves. 

He straightened his posture, giving Alexandra a last glare before turning to Anariel again, “if you would calm down enough to see reason, you will realize that this ‘bargain’ is in no way intended to bring you harm.”

“Ah yes, riches beyond our wildest dreams and freedom so long as we follow your wishes,” Anariel scowled now backing down, having a strange feeling she knew the answer. “And what will you be wanting in return?”

“Nothing you wouldn’t enjoy to give.”

****

Feanaro exited the room that held his two newest house members triumphantly, locking the door behind him. The gears in his head were winding, analyzing the interaction that was just had and what he had learned from the brief encounter. The twins were alike in certain ways, but as different as the ice and fire they wielded in most; Anariel was passionate and feisty with a quick wit, he quite liked her spark. Alexandra was cool and collected, at least on the exterior, he knew that she was just as distressed as her sister but was better at keeping it to herself. There was also the subject of her ice, it was rather...precarious to say the least and although his spirits fire kept him warm, it would do nothing if she decided to freeze him on the spot before he could do anything about it. At least with Anariel’s fire, he was immune to burns- to a certain extent (something he learned early in life when being tutored by Mahtan)- he also had a premonition that she would be more...open minded to his advances. 

Though he did not have much of a choice- they were a package deal according to their parents, and if he did not take one, the other would not be available. At least they had some mercy in deciding that the twins should remain together. Feanaro knew that he would not be able to have Anariel the way he desired with Alexandra nearby, especially with that rather hazardous ice. She may not be quick to anger, but she would be instantaneous when defending her sister. It would take some...convincing to get Anariel to heed to his wishes, possibly some ‘taming’ and if Alexandra and Anariel were anything like his Ambarussa, then she would know instantly that her sister was distressed. Perhaps if she were farther away this would not be too much of an issue. 

His mind turned to what it was exactly he had planned to begin with and what had driven him to that point. Nerdanel had left him, they had been growing apart for years, after bearing him seven sons and raising them, keeping up with his energy and head strong attitude, she had become tired of constantly caring and chasing after them. He did not blame her, she had not had time for herself in centuries, and Feanaro admitted that as he grew older and more skilled his ego had grown to the point she could no longer tolerate it. Though even as they grew more distant and their passions for one another diminished he still had hoped that they would remain friends; her wisdom was invaluable to him and her friendship was one he had cherished. They began to ‘see’ other people, seeking physical attention from strangers, friends or those that were closer and more perverse. In Nerdanel’s case it was his brother’s wife, Earwen; with whom she chose to elope and ‘run away’ to Alqualonde with. She left a brief letter explaining reasoning to her children addressed to Maitimo- not even Feanaro, but their oldest son- and some documents that voided their marriage under what Anariel would call a ‘twisted take on law’. Stating that a marriage between a nis and a ner held the intention of bringing each other happiness and since she was no longer finding that within their relationship, and he had failed to uphold that part of the marriage vows to bring her joy she had the right to end the agreement. The whole notion was absurd, he saw no point in voiding it, considering they had been happy for years simply sleeping around, he wondered what had made Earwen so special to bring her to this point after so long?

Feanaro would not admit this to himself, but by having sighted the papers to the legal ‘guardianship’ of the twins, he gained two individuals that were tied to him. He would be able to use them to bring him the closeness he desired in another, the partnership that came with it and without them being able to leave him as she had. He could have just acquired another short term partner, use them for a night or two, but they could never keep up and left him without follow up. He was beyond pleased when he saw Anariel’s fire and knew that she could match the flame of his passion and once she realized the pleasure he could bring her...he doubted that she would leave. Realistically, he only needed one really to replace the bond he had with Nerdanel as well, so the fact that Alexandra was not likely to be as receptive as her sister did not bother him once he got over the shock of seeing pointed ice so close to somewhere rather intimate. 

The accumulation of these thoughts suddenly caused him to come to a viable solution to what it is he would do with the icey twin- a conclusion that seemed rather fair considering the circumstances that had led him to take her in. His brother, Arafinwe, who’s wife had eloped with his own and was in a very similar predicament, though he did not outwardly express his ‘frustrations’ he could assume that Arafinwe was also not satiated in his needs. Feanaro had his spirit to blame surely for giving him much more drive than the average ner, even after seven sons. And although Arafinwe did not share in Feanaro’s high spirit, he was still young and in his prime- it was doubtful that Arafinwe was ready to settle into celibacy as some ner who had fathered several children often did. That and he had come to learn that the house of Finwe was rather virile over years of siblings and nieces and nephews being born. Arafinwe was the perfect candidate; he was patient whereas Feanaro admittedly was not and would be able to better handle Alexandra’s cool personality. He would be able to warm her up in a much more calm manner and be willing to take the time to do so properly so that he would not get an icicle to the family jewels. 

Feanaro was about to turn to the hall that led out of the throne room and general areas of the palace to the private family apartments when he ran into the golden haired brother he had just been thinking of, “Ah, there you are Arafinwe, I was just about to seek you out.”

Arawfinwe’s posture went rigid for a moment before relaxing again, he had been caught off guard, and must have been deep in thought himself if he hadn’t heard his brothers approach, “Naro, what can I help you with?” he said politely. He and Feanaro had never been the best of friends, though they got along much more smoothly than Feanaro and Nolofinwe had.

Feanaro caught up to his youngest brother and began pulling him in the direction he came, towards where the twins were being held, “I have a gift for you.”   
  
Arafinwe was wise; he knew the moment his brother responded what he meant, and he sighed, “Feanaro, I am already appalled at your ‘bargain’ to begin with, please refrain from somehow bringing me into this.”

The elder paid no mind to his brothers judgement and continued as if he said nothing at all, “you know I am not one to admit when I am wrong-”

“Oh? Starting to have second thoughts on this, are you?” Arafinwe was surprised at this admission, but did not hope for a solution he would deem suitable.

“ _ However _ , it seems that I may have gotten in over my head when I decided to acquire two magically gifted nissi,” Feanaro conceded.

“You don’t say?”

“So I have decided to gift one to you and your sons, to do with as you please, you know my intentions for mine and my sons.” Feanaro’s tone changed so fast if Arafinwe did not know him better, he would have had whiplash.

But he was still shocked, “Feanaro, no!” he shook his head, “I cannot accept this. I do not even agree to your ‘purchase’ of them to begin with- no. Absolutely not-”

“She is beautiful, Ara,” Feanaro insisted, “and will not bring you grief- I believe you have the ability to approach her in a way that I do not, she will warm up to you in no time.”

Arafinwe stopped in his tracks, refusing to follow his brother further as he realized where they were headed, “no, I would rather not even risk being burnt to a crisp-”

"No, of course not, I would give you the more docile of the two, the ice princess. I do not have the time or patience to tame both a brat of fire and of ice, she would be far more suited to you."

Arafinwe was surprised by the words that had come out of his brother’s mouth, he didn’t really think that Feanaro was going to give away one of the girls he had paid so heftily for, nor that his brother was going to pay for a couple of girls anyways. But Feanaro always loved to surprise people when they didn’t expect him to do so. “Are you sure about this Naro? Actually, are you sure about this whole thing? They are people, their parents just sold them to the highest bidder, they’re probably terrified, have you told them what you want them for?”

Feanaro had given this bargain plenty of thought, his mind flashed back to a few months prior when he first heard rumors of these two gifted nis, he had been curious then, but paid it no heed, believing them only to be rumors. A few weeks prior to this, he had overheard a more concerning rumor; that their parents no longer wished to be burdened with 'cursed' daughters and was seeking a lord to 'take them off their hands'. The Valar were unaware of just how corrupt the Noldorin nobility could be, and would likely not intervene, and Feanaro knew that the lords who could afford the twins beauty were too cruel to be trusted with their care. Either the girls would end up hurt- a shame that did make him concerned, but more of which was drawn to the fact they could potentially cause a scene with their abilities and draw the attention of the Valar...he did not like that option either. The Noldor did not need their scrutiny, even if some lords were corrupt, Feanaro would rather weed out the bad himself than have the risk of the Valar's sanctimonious judgement. "I am sure, you do not need to know my reasoning but trust me in this; this was the best option. As for telling them," Feanaro chuckled, "I would rather show them."

Arafinwe raised an eyebrow at his brother, his concern growing with each second that passed, but he couldn’t help but to feel appealed by the idea of keeping the icy maid. The sisters were beautiful, true noldorin jewels, he wondered briefly if it made him an asshole that he was considering it. Feanaro seemed to be waiting for an answer and for the first time in his life, Arafinwe decided to be selfish, “very well, brother, I will keep Lady Alexandra, as long as you don’t get in the way of how I decide to approach her or treat her.”

Feanaro couldn't help but to smirk, at the end of the day, as much as Arafinwe was 'softer' than Feanaro, they were both Prince of the Noldor, sons of Finwe, and were entitled to have whatever beauty their hearts (or groins) desired, "my only stipulation is that there is no 'returning' her. If you decide that she is too much for you to handle, then she goes to another, and I cannot guarantee that they would be as kind as you or I. At the very least, keep her appeased for five years, at that point in time we will discuss if we wish to keep our pretty pets."

Arafinwe sighed but nodded solemnly at his brother, “very well,” he said offering Feanaro his hand and wondering if he was making the biggest mistake of his life, he briefly wondered what his sons and daughter were going to think of him but he pushed his darker thoughts aside when Feanaro shook his hand.

Feanaro shook his brother's hand, confirming their arrangement, but still saw apprehension in his eyes, "need I remind you brother that your now ex wife left you for mine? Surely the prospect of having a nis's tender touch is at least a little appealing to you. And you have no judgement to fear, she took your arrogant daughter with her as well." he saw the spark of offense replace the apprehension, "and your son's would benefit from this as well; she is of good stock and would produce good heirs for them if that is what you wish."

Arafinwe’s face hardened at the mention of Earwen, he had come to terms with the fact that his wife had eloped with another nis, but it still hurt to be reminded, and Feanaro was right, and wasn’t that a terrifying thought, it had been a while since Arafinwe had allowed himself female company, Eru, more than a while. Arafinwe was not even sure when was the last time that he had bedded a nis, he even recalled Aikanaro inviting him to join him and a date, and that had been too long ago.

"I believe you will find it rewarding when you finally melt her walls and seduce her as you intend," Feanaro knew his brother well enough to have a good guess of his approach, "a rightful victory after a long chase." he was now less concerned on his brother taking the nis, and more in seeing the reactions he could pull from his usually collected younger brother, "she is rather pretty, is she not? Though I prefer my bedmates to have a little fight to them, I imagine you like a more... pliant partner. She would indeed melt for you I think if you play your cards right; and once she does you could relish in her softness, and rather than listening to her fight you, having her begging for you to fuck her properly-"

Arafinwe blushed deeply, he couldn’t deny that the idea fascinated him a little, but listening to Feanaro putting it out like that was something that he wasn’t sure he liked, “just don’t use those words again in my presence, ever,” he said and Feanaro’s grin grew sharper.

"Ah, what's wrong Ara? Don't like a little lewd talk?" Feanaro teased, "don't be shy, I know that you can't help but to think about it. It's okay, the line of Finwe is surprisingly lustful, just look at our father with his two wives." Feanaro rounded the corner of the halls, they walked again and came back to the door which kept the two girls in the drawing room, "play games with her all you like, but do not try to act like your intentions are in any way 'decent'. I intend to get straight to the point with the fiery nis, I do believe she will appreciate my honesty in the long run."

Arafinwe straightened himself and nodded, he was actually doing this, Feanaro’s smiled softened for a second as his brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “thank you, Naro,” Arafinwe said softly, “I guess.”

"Do not say that I never give you anything dear Ara," Feanaro winked, "now, would you like to introduce yourself to your new pet?"

When Feanaro opened the door he was greeted by a scene for some reason he did not expect, having been caught up in his own emotions to realize that the twins had probably needed a moment- or at least a knock- before he reentered. Anariel and Alexandra were laying together on the chaise on the far end of the room, curled up together and staring deeply into one another’s eyes, foreheads pressed against one anothers. Anariel’s eyes were warm and swimming with emotions, but Alexandra seemed more closed off though both held tears. A frost had built itself on the windows of the room which had been bolted shut, and around the wooden floors, though towards the girls it had begun to melt. A slight mist built around them as Anariel tried to comfort her sister, though obviously in need of comfort herself; though Alexandra’s eyes were cold, her hands held her sister close, one tangled in the curly brunette hair. 

Feanaro had seen this behavior in his own twin sons, who preferred to use osanwe between one another, especially when under duress. It made his heart ache, but this needed to be done, “it’s time that we show you to where you will be staying.” He said, using a firm tone of voice.

They did not break out of their spell, Arafinwe gave Feanaro a concerned look, “perhaps we should give them a moment.”

“If we start being lenient with them now then they will not follow our directions when we are being firm.” He replied, stepping forward. “Come now, get up, I assure you that if you behave yourselves, you will see each other again in a few days.”

“What do you mean?” Anariel was the first to speak, blinking out of her daze, but refusing to leave her sister, who only held her tighter.

“You are to come with me, and Alexandra will go with my brother, Arafinwe, we have come to the conclusion that this would be the best course of action for you both.” Feanaro stood at the end of the chaise expectantly. “She will be in good hands, Arafinwe is more suited to her personality.”

“I will not be separated from my sister!” Anariel growled, the frost around them quickly dissipated, their powers were beginning to return- Feanaro needed to get this over with- quickly.

“You do not have a say in the matter- I cannot handle the both of you, be grateful it is Arafinwe taking her and not another. He is far more kind than my brother Nolofinwe.” he did not hesitate, taking her arm and forcing her up. He had done this when his children were younger, throwing tantrums, and seeing as they all were quite willful- it usually resorted to him having to drag them off of one another or away from prying eyes.

She started to scream, but it was too late, within seconds, Feanaro had her over a shoulder, his tunic was smoldering, but the heat she emitted was not enough to burn his flesh, “no,  _ NO _ ! Put me down,  **_put me down_ ** !” 

He did not listen to her objections, instead held her in a firm grip and walked out the door before Alexandra had time to react- she sat up and immediately got off the chaise to follow her sister, a flare of anger in her eyes. Before she could get too far, Arafinwe was in front of her, holding her back, “all will be well, he will not hurt her- you will see her in a few days-” he tried a lot less assuredly to calm the icey twin.

It was a good thing that Arafinwe was skilled in the arts of sorcery as his father- or he would have lost his hand to the frost she covered him with. He was quick to put up a protective shield around his body that was still able to move as he did, fitting close to his person. He was able to hold her back as Feanaro left the room without another word, and kept her from exiting after him until they were out of view and Arafinwe could no longer hear Anariel screeching. It was obvious that Alexandra could still feel her sister's distress through their bond as they grew farther and farther away. Arafinwe waited nearly half an hour before he let Alexandra go, who had been writhing and twisting in his arms the entire time, trying to be free. A sheen of ice had developed on his tunic, but again he counted himself lucky enough to have shielded his flesh. It was around this time he began to notice the difference between Anariel and Alexandra; Anariel had been literally kicking and screaming, and although Alexandra did put up a little bit of a physical fight to try to follow, she did not argue or yell or scream. Instead when she was let go, she gave Arafinwe an arctic glare and a snarl before getting as far from him as possible- though he blocked the exit, keeping her from tracking down her twin.

“Listen, I will not hurt you.” he tried to soothe her.

She did not respond, instead she settled into an armchair watching a burning hearth he had not noticed burning earlier. It was spring and had no real necessity in being lit- Anariel must have done so for her. 

“I am not like my brother, I do not plan on forcing myself upon you.”

She did not even bother to look at him, though when he tried to approach, he was barely able to catch his footing as he slipped yet another patch of ice.

Arafinwe sighed, “as horrible as Feanaro seems, I highly doubt he will…” he stammered, actually, he heard rumors of his brother's tastes...it would be hard to make the statement he had meant. “Your sister will be fine.”

Alexandra finally looked at him, but only to give him a doubtful, ‘we both know you are uncertain of that’, look. 

Arafinwe internally groaned, questioning what he had agreed to as he closed the door to the drawing room. He would not be like Feanaro and carry her out like a sack of potatoes- well, kicking and screaming anyways. He knew that using as much power as she was under his father's spell meant to mute them would be exhausting. All he had to do was wait for her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked this! Check out my co creators page and all of her works <3


End file.
